


A little more information

by imsfire



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Feels, Cassian is offstage, Davits Draven is not a monster, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, still pretty dark though tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/pseuds/imsfire
Summary: Draven looks ill-at-ease, she thinks, not his usual contained expression but something far tighter; and Jyn is suddenly horribly sure of what he’s going to tell her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One for fans of General Draven, seen showing his human side here (in his chilly way). This is a follow-up to "On attachment elsewhere" from the "Paths of Hurt and Darkness" series.  
> And I'll be thrilled if that link works because it's (gasp) an attempt at using html, oo-er Ims...

It’s a few days later when Draven sends her a message; a summons, formally worded, completely professional.  So it’s back to business, then.  Even with the war over, there’s always work for spies.  Wearily Jyn pulls on her jacket and heads to the briefing rooms.

He comes in, brisk and chilly as usual, and dismisses the junior officer accompanying him.  Nods at her as he sits down.

“Sergeant Erso.”

“Sir.”

“At ease, Sergeant.”

“Yes, sir.”

A pause.  Which extends.

Draven looks ill-at-ease, she thinks, not his usual contained expression but something far tighter; and Jyn is suddenly horribly sure of what he’s going to tell her.  Cassian must have made another suicide attempt, and this time...  She wants to speak but her jaw locks on the words, and for a moment her breathing stops; she’s a stalled engine, frozen in mid-air, a star-ship about to crash.  _No, no, please no, not that, **not that**._

Draven coughs; says quietly “I have been able to get a little more information.”

“S-sir?”  Her throat is dry, she sounds as though she’s had laryngitis for a month. 

He blinks and goes on briskly. “Please take a seat, Sergeant, this is not a formal meeting.  As I was saying, I have managed to get some more information on Cassian Andor’s present condition.  I was instructed not to relay any of this to anyone who might be – affected by the news.   But since I had already told you what little I knew, I have elected to disregard that order.”

She ignores that. Because “Cassian – is he – he’s not dead?”

“No.”  

He’s still alive.  No freeze, no crash; but Jyn is struggling to remain composed.  Draven looks at her face and adds hastily “I’m sorry if I gave that impression.”

Her old instinct for defensive aggression still kicks in sometimes, even now; she hears herself say “Did you really just apologise to me, General?” in a tone so blunt it's brazenly rude.

There’s another pause and too late she curses her stupidity; but instead of a tongue-lashing he blinks again and says “I’m not completely inhuman, you know, Sergeant.”

“Yes sir.  Sorry, sir.”

“Oh for the love of life, sit _down_ , Sergeant Erso.  Jyn.  Listen.  This is the best I can do, I only have one contact on Perralt and I don’t know when I’ll next be able to sound them out.  So I’m afraid it isn’t much, but I hope it will leave you feeling a trifle more reassured.  As it did me.  It would appear that Cassian’s attempts on his life were covered up by him as accidents until two weeks ago when one of them almost succeeded.  He lost a great deal of blood and was in a med-centre for several days, during which his mental state was finally noticed.  He’s been in the asylum for just over a week and I’m informed that they’re trying an old-fashioned drug-based therapy on him.”

“Drug-based?”  She’s never heard of such a thing; illness and injury you treat with bacta, emotional problems like combat stress with talking therapies.  “You mean, like - but – but - Cassian doesn’t do any drugs, you know that!“

“I know, it sounds barbaric, but apparently it isn’t like ingesting glitterstim or something; it’s a medical substance based on a salt of the alkali element lithium.  It’s being used as a treatment for major depressive episodes in severely traumatised veterans.  I’m afraid that’s all I know at present, but I’d like to reassure you that I will pass any further intel I receive on this subject to you as promptly as I’m able.”

She has to bite her lip to stop it quivering.   “Thank you.”

“And if and when he’s allowed visitors I’ll ensure you’re given a leave of absence.  I should like to see him myself but I doubt he would derive any pleasure from seeing me.”  The general’s jaw tightens for a moment when she doesn’t reply.  “And no, I don’t expect you to pretend that isn’t so.”

“Sir.”

“There was a time once when Captain Andor and I were close, but it was a great many years ago.  And even if we still were, I should think anyone in hospital would prefer a visit from their lover over one from their commanding officer, wouldn’t you say?”  Another silence, this time long and stunned; and he adds in a slightly exasperated tone “You were aware that I knew, weren’t you?   For the heavens’ sakes, woman, I _am_ a spy.  I bloody trained him; where do you think he gets it from?”

“Ah, yes, sir…”

Draven sighs.  “Never mind.  Thank you for your time, Sergeant.  I’ll keep you informed of anything further.”

Jyn stands up to go; hesitates, looking down at him, allowing herself to notice how bone-tired he looks.  His face is heavily lined now, the once-sandy hair entirely grey. 

She would never have imagined she could feel anything but dislike for the man who once ordered her father’s assassination.  The man who’s driven Cassian unrelentingly for the last three years.  It’s embarrassing to realise she’d never considered the idea he might be proud of his best agent; might even be fond of him.

She doesn’t want to like General Draven, their current relationship is straightforward and simple to handle.  She knows almost nothing about the man.  She isn’t sure if she doesn’t want to keep it that way. 

She remembers him rubbing her shoulder awkwardly, trying to show sympathy, the day he told her Cassian had tried to kill himself. 

“Thank you, sir,” she says.  It doesn’t really seem enough.  “Thank you very much.  I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome.”  And then, crisp as ever, “Dismissed.”


End file.
